Typically, sandals, while protecting the foot from injuries that may be inflicted by sharp objects lying on the ground, do not provide a wearer with a sense of close contact between foot and earth. As a result, it is difficult for a runner wearing sandals to have a natural-feeling walking or running experience, i.e. an experience comparable to what a walker or runner might experience when running with bare feet.
To better approach a natural-feeling running experience, sandals have been used that employ a single strap that is threaded through holes in the sole to provide a complete encircling of the foot. However, the strap of such sandals is undifferentiated over its length, thereby ill-serving portions of the foot for which the dimensions of the strap are not well matched. In addition, many types of sandals use different straps for different parts of the foot, with buckles that are separately adjustable. This approach makes tightening up the sandal a complicated maneuver.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a sandal adapted for running, walking or other purposes that uses a single strap with sections that are adapted to the requirements of the wearer's foot that are easily adjusted using a single buckle.
In practical use, it has been observed that the foot and ankle of a person using such a sandal can separate from the sole of the sandal in a way that some users find undesirable. For example, the sandal may flop against the heel of the foot. To secure the sandal to the foot and ankle a secondary strap, referred to herein as a securement strap, which fits across the ankle may be used. Adding the securement strap obviates some complaints made by wearers of a sandal that employs only a single strap.
There is thus a need for a securement strap that enables a user to secure a sandal more completely to the foot.